Goma
Goma is an arcade-only character, appearing in neither the anime nor the DS Game. It is unknown whether Goma appears in the manga. Appearance Goma is a young humanoid alien of unspecified species and planet with pale purple skin, a magenta claw on each sides of his cheeks, a magenta diamond shape visible on her forehead, short, pointy black eyebrows, pointy teeth, yellow and red pupils in eyes that are black instead of white, black hair with silver fringe that is divided into three sharp kite-like diamond strips one pointed up, one pointed to the left and one pointed to the right while he has pointy ears. Physically, he is realistically exactly as tall as Max Taylor. Whether biological or artificial, he has a pair of retractable dark purple bat-like wings on his back. He wears a black trench coat over his black shirt with magenta cuffs on his short sleeves, pure gold lining along with pure gold epaulets with pointed spikes instead of tassels and has four belt, three magenta ones strapped on his shirt horizontally each with a gold hexagon buckles while a pure gold one with the same hexagon buckle with two claws on it. The gold belt held on Goma's coat and his black, magenta, white pants tucked in his black and gold knee high boots with magenta cuffs. He also wear elbow-high gloves with pure gold clawed fingers and magenta wrist rings. Story Goma was first a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, but is now the leader of the Shadow Kingdom. He appears after he finds the defeated Space Pirates. After discovering what happened to his father (grandfather in the Japanese version), Spectre, and his three minions, he decides to challenge the D-Team himself. In a study of Eocarcharia's power, the A-Team figures out his strategy, he says "Dammit! You're superior in mathematics, aren't you! Huh!"http://blog-imgs-31.fc2.com/t/h/e/thesellerofjapan/goma_eocarcharia.jpg Dinosaur He owns an altered Eocarcharia It is the most powerful Shadow Empire dinosaur, possessing the Shadow Fire. It can be upgraded into Super Eocarcharia. Omega Eocarcharia has an Element Booster design based on Goma's outfit. Trivia *Goma pronounced with a shorter "o" sound (ゴマ) means sesame seed in Japanese; the white parts of Goma's hair vaguely resemble sesame seeds. *Goma's name in Japanese can be rearranged to reveal another meaning, much like the Alpha Gang team members' Japanese names. His name, Goma (ゴーマ) written backwards and without the accent/hyphen, becomes Mago (マゴ). A kanji character of the same reading is 孫, meaning grandson, referring to his relationship with Spectre (Goma is referred to as Spectre's grandson in the Japanese version). *Goma's name may also be a reference to the Legend of Zelda boss, who shares the same katakana (ゴーマ) with him. *Goma's appearance closely resembles Max Taylor's despite their personalities being polar opposites; both also receive similar humiliation from their respective fathers' actions. Gallery File:Zanjark Goma card 1.jpg brontback-dinosaur-king-1517816404 - Copy.jpg|Back of Goma arcade card goma 1.PNG|Goma in the arcade game References Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spectral Space Pirates